1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to the removal of the viscera or the insides of fish. More particularly this invention relates to a method and apparatus used to rapidly and completely remove the viscera/guts of fish without the need to cut open the body cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mackerel are used as bait when fishing for tuna. Along the New England coast, the mackerel are caught around the end of May and frozen until approximately the end of June when tuna are caught in the Massachusetts area. Prior to freezing the mackerel and, of course, prior to the use of them as bait fish, they must first be cut down the belly and gutted out. The belly must then be neatly sewn or stitched together again in order that they can be used as a bait fish for the tuna. These steps or operations are necessary whether or not the fish are subsequently frozen prior to their use as bait. This process takes about 3-5 minutes. Given that bait fish are used in very large quantities, it is obvious that considerable time is expended in the preparation of the bait fish. The time spent in the cutting of the belly, the gutting and the subsequent sewing-up of the fish adds considerably to the cost of the bait fish.
Obviously, it is important to thoroughly remove the fish's viscera. Anyone even remotely familiar with the problems associated with the proper cleaning of fish, such as the occasional angler, soon comes to the quick realization that even after a fish has been gutted, a certain amount of viscera will remain attached to the walls and crevices in the body cavity. Not only is this result unpleasant from an appearance standpoint, but more importantly this residue is particularly susceptible to spoilage that may ultimately taint the flesh of the fish.
With the instant method and device the time to gut the fish is reduced to about 20-30 seconds and the fish is thoroughly and completely gutted and free of body cavity residue. Also, important to the use of the fish as bait for tuna fishing is that the bait fish appears and behaves, in the water, as a live mackerel.
While the invention was developed for use with mackerel as bait for tuna fishing, it is important to note that the method and apparatus is effective to gut other types of fish, especially where it is advantageous not to cut open the fish to clean out the viscera.
There has been considerable development of devices for the scaling and the cleaning of fish. There is a teaching in the prior art of the notion of connecting a water source via a garden type hose to a tool or device and the combination used for the scaling of fish. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,086 (06/06/72) to Sexton; 4,297,765 (11/03/81) to Altman et al: and 4,339,850 (07/20/82) to Altman et al are examples of fish cleaning apparatus connected to garden hoses. However, there is no mechanism, apparatus or method known to the inventor of the instant invention which can be used or is being used to remove the insides, viscera or "inerds" from a dead fish without the need to cut open the fish in order to access the body cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,079 issued 10/07/86 to Chartrand teaches a device connected to a hose for inserting into the fish's body cavity for cleaning purposes. However, Chartrand does not teach the insertion into the anal cavity and he does not suggest or teach the use of his device as an alternative to cutting open the fish in order to remove the viscera. The inventor of the instant invention teaches herein, the insertion of his device into the body cavity for the only purpose of forcing, with water under pressure, the body cavity materials out of the dead fish through the mouth.
It would be desirable to have a method and a device which could effectively and rapidly remove from dead fish the insides or the viscera without the need to cut open the body cavity of the fish. It would also be desirable to be able to gut bait fish such as mackerel rapidly and in a manner which does not alter the external appearance and character of the fish.